


Calidity

by BelovedPoison



Series: Summer Jam [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andreil, Blowjobs, Explicit Consent, Guys kissing, M/M, Sex, Slow Sex, Soft Andreil sex, Soft sweet sweaty sex, bare backing, handjobs, smut with feelings, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: AFTG Summer Day 1- August 3rd Hot Day: Calidity ~(Calidity: 1. the state, quality, or sensation of being warm  2. intensity of emotion  3. affection or cordiality)“It's too hot Drew,” Neil snaps out, icy blue peeking from beneath that arm to look over at him. Andrew would say it's a glare, except Neil looks more pathetic than anything.“I know,” he grinds out, because what the hell is he supposed to do about it? The AC unit in their beach house is currently not working, so short of plying the red head with more of their rapidly dwindling supply of ice, there's not much he can do. He's dying here too, and the open window isn't helping at all, even when the occasional breeze flows past.Absently, he reaches out and shoves Neil's arm out of the way and replaces it with his hand. Lazily he rolls onto his side, hazel eyes trailing over Neil's almost naked form before he lifts his gaze back to his face. He sweeps Neil's tangle of auburn curls off his forehead, away from the sweat that's starting to coat them both like a second skin and hums.“I know,” he says again.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Summer Jam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862281
Comments: 20
Kudos: 212
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Calidity

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, this is my first contribution to the AFTG Summer event created by @chbvnny over on Twitter. I haven't written full on smut in a very long time, so I apologise for this if it's in any way bad. But I tried and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head from the second I saw this prompt. Ooops! ;P
> 
> These pieces are all at least a couple of years post-canon. So if you see things and think uh wait when did THAT happen?! It's been in the last few years at least. Just for warning.
> 
> Calidity: 1. the state, quality, or sensation of being warm 2. intensity of emotion 3. affection or cordiality  
> It seemed a fitting title ya know? :)

AFTG Summer Day 1- August 3rd Hot Day: **Calidity  
  
** ****

Lounging on the bed, Andrew feels Neil shift beside him and huff for the thousandth time that morning. It's too hot, he gets that but can't his fidgety rabbit complain and move less? Then again, he's pretty sure it's mostly the heat making him so irritated. He slides his gaze sideways to take in Neil's form. Stretched out on his back, boxer briefs resting low on his hips, hand thrown over his face and a dramatic looking pout on his pretty lips. Fuck!  
  
“It's too hot Drew,” Neil snaps out, icy blue peeking from beneath that arm to look over at him. Andrew would say it's a glare, except Neil looks more pathetic than anything.  
  
“I know,” he grinds out, because what the hell is he supposed to do about it? The AC unit in their beach house is currently not working, so short of plying the red head with more of their rapidly dwindling supply of ice, there's not much he can do. He's dying here too, and the open window isn't helping at all, even when the occasional breeze flows past.  
  
Absently, he reaches out and shoves Neil's arm out of the way and replaces it with his hand. Lazily he rolls onto his side, hazel eyes trailing over Neil's almost naked form before he lifts his gaze back to his face. He sweeps Neil's tangle of auburn curls off his forehead, away from the sweat that's starting to coat them both like a second skin and hums.  
  
“I know,” he says again.  
  
It doesn't help anything at all, but Neil seems to get it. He reaches up to wrap his fingers loosely around Andrew's wrist and gives him a wilted smile in return. He closes his eyes and lets Andrew continue running his hand through his hair and shifts a little closer. It takes everything in Andrew not to move away, annoyed once more by this damned heat wave that just had to hit on the first day of their little vacation and the stupid AC unit crapping out almost immediately upon their arrival. They aren't the only ones melting but he's still doubly annoyed that Neil is wilting so much right now.  
  
“Drew?” Neil murmurs after a few blessedly silent minutes, fingers dancing up and down Andrew's wrist in a way that makes the blond shiver despite the heat.  
  
“What rabbit?” he murmurs back, snorting at the pleased smile plastered on Neil's face now.  
  
“You wanna... you know?” He makes a vague gesture with his free hand to apparently articulate his point and almost smacks Andrew in the face instead.  
  
Normally Andrew would be pissed at such a vague and almost completely incomprehensible sentence, but he's a little too lost at the thought of what Neil's implying right now. Is he fucking serious?! Now?! While they are lying in bed, stripped almost naked to ease the heat and already sweating? He wants to have sex? Or at the very least fool around like a pair of lovestruck teens or something? Really?!  
  
“Now?” he snaps, fingers tightening in Neil's hair and giving a slight hug.  
  
Neil shrugs, not in the least bit ashamed or afraid right now. Not that he has anything to be afraid of, Andrew wouldn't hurt him, never Neil, but he doesn't even have the good grace to look apologetic or ashamed of asking for a fuck in the middle of a damned heatwave.  
  
“Yeah, you wanna?”  
  
Andrew shoots him a glare, that he knows is ruined slightly by the shock of pale blond hair flopping into his face and the sweat beading upon his brow. “Didn't you just complain it was too damn hot?” he hisses, fingers tugging at Neil's hair once more.  
  
“Hmm, well yeah, but we're already mostly naked and the cold shower thing didn't really work so... I mean you look kinda hot all sweaty and stuff.” His laugh at the end is almost a giggle. It's not cute, it's not cute, except that it totally is.  
  
Andrew feels the small part of him not already short circuited by the heat, flicker and die. Because what the actual hell Neil fucking Josten?! The bad thing is though, that there's a small part of him that just wants to say yes. The idea is causing a different kind of heat to rush through him. Sweat slick skin, bodies pressed tight together and connected so completely, lips moving against each other, tasting the tang of salt against his tongue... Shit!  
  
Still, there's one small problem. “Too hot,” he grunts back, because the idea of it and the reality of it are two very different things. Mostly anyway. They might both just spontaneously combust if they even think about it too much right now.  
  
“Okay,” Neil replies with a small squeeze to his wrist.  
  
It feels like they move towards each other without a single thought though, as though they are programmed to find each other no matter what. And maybe they are, it's not like this is the first time he's thought that after all. Their closeness is automatic and so easy that it's just natural to gravitate towards each other in all circumstances.  
  
And even with this heat almost suffocating him, he wants to hold Neil close, to never let him go, he wants everyone to know that this thing between them is real, will always be real and he wants Neil to know that he wouldn't give him up for anything and that he ALWAYS wants to be close to him in just about any capacity. And not just as a sex thing. Although right now, it's definitely a part of it and he is very interested to see how this goes.  
  
Andrew's hand slips down the side of Neil's face, thumb brushing against his cheek bone before he moves further, stroking over his collarbone and down Neil's ribs. Neil shivers and grins up at him. “What do you want?” he asks in a low whisper.  
  
Neil twists and wraps his arms up around Andrew's neck, lips pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Anything. You wanna do something?”  
  
Andrew could say no, he could and Neil would absolutely accept it like it was no big deal. Because it isn't. It's just how they work, it's not always a yes or no any more, but it's definitely still reassurance and complete consent first and foremost. “Might die,” he murmurs back pressing a soft kiss to Neil's shoulder as he leans in.  
  
“Mmm, but what a way to go,” Neil shoots back, nuzzling into the side of his neck, words slightly muffled by the action. “We could just cuddle,” he adds, forehead pressed to Andrew's shoulder.  
  
“Still hot,” Andrew murmurs, though his actions contradict his words, fingers brushing the soft hairs on Neil's legs and tracing random patterns into the flesh.  
  
“We could do it in the shower. Cold water could be fun.”  
  
He thinks about that for all of a second and then shakes his head. “Don't wanna move.”  
  
Neil's laughter is bright and happy despite the heated misery they are both caught up in and his fingers card through Andrew's hair repeatedly. “Need to move if you wanna do something. Might as well move to the shower.”  
  
And sure, maybe he was a point, but there's a part of Andrew that loves holding Neil when he's warm and pliant. A part of him that loves feeling the slick slide of their sweat covered skin as it moves together while he fucks into Neil or more recently, when Neil moves above him, hips pressing into him with perfect precision and soft moans slipping from his lips.  
  
“Mmm, no. Here.”  
  
Neil's smile is blinding now and he nods. “Yeah, yeah okay. Here.”  
  
He leans in, lips pressing a feather light kiss to Andrew's neck and he tilts his head back to give Neil more room. It's nothing like usual, both of them tired from the heat, but it's intoxicating still anyway. He wraps his arms around Neil and pulls him close, despite the fact that it will just get warmer like this. Neil's kisses move up his neck, soft and slow but no less of a turn on, across his jaw and finally to his lips.  
  
Andrew cups the back of Neil's head and draws him in, lips moving easily against each other, breath hot where they part their lips and just give in to the touch. The first brush of Neil's tongue is just bordering on hesitant and Andrew loves it. Even now, when things are better, Neil is constantly aware of and considerate of his boundaries. It's why they work so well and why, even now, he will never tire of this thing between them.  
  
His tongue brushes against Neil's. He feels him shiver in his arms despite the warmth in the room and groans when that body shifts and presses against him till there's not an inch of room between them. It's nice, really nice strangely enough. He holds Neil that little bit tighter, kisses him just a little harder, all lips and tongues and the faint nip of teeth against a plump lower lip before he pulls back.  
  
“What do you want?” he whispers, sweeping curls off Neil's slightly sweaty forehead.  
  
“Mmm, fuck me Drew. Wanna feel you inside me.”  
  
For the second time today, Andrew's brain short circuits for a second. OK not that he's complaining or anything but shit, that one came a little out of left field. He expected blowjobs maybe or just getting each other off with hands and slow, lazy strokes. But fuck, now the idea is there and yeah he wants that, despite the weather.  
  
“Fuck, that mouth of yours is really going to get you in trouble some day.”  
  
Neil smirks, thumb rubbing at the edges of his lips before he presses it against his lip and pushes gently. “Is it today?” he asks with all the teasing of a little shit who knows exactly what he's doing and how Andrew responds to his cheekiness. He nips at the tip of that thumb and Neil pulls it back with another laugh.  
  
“No. Not today. Today it just gets you what you asked for.” He kisses Neil's neck, sucking a dark mark into the skin and humming when Neil begins to squirm against him like he can't get enough of this right now. He pulls back to soothe the new mark blooming across his skin with a gentle swipe of his tongue that just makes Neil wriggle in his hold all the more. “Get undressed then.” He gives him a slight shove on his shoulder and pulls back.  
  
Neil flops onto his back with a thousand watt smile and a soft laugh. “Only cause you asked so nicely.”  
  
He looks directly at Andrew as he moves his hands downwards, gaze locked onto him. He lifts his hips, fingers hooking into the waist of his boxer briefs and shoves them down and off. And maybe he should be watching Neil's face, but he can't deny that his eyes keep straying to Neil's now exposed cock, half hard and waiting for his touch.  
  
“You sure?” he asks, fingers dancing across Neil's hip but refusing to touch him anywhere else just yet.

“Yes Drew, yes. I want this, I want you, always.” Neil is studying his face like he thinks Andrew might back down or maybe he said it wrong.  
  
Andrew's return smirk is rapidly softening into something dangerously gentle and sweet, but that's OK. That look is for Neil only and Neil loves it. “OK,” he whispers, lips trailing kisses over Neil's jaw, down his neck and all across his shoulders. His hand presses against Neil's cock, firm but careful and he palms him slowly, teasingly.  
  
Neil's response is instantaneous, hips pushing up into his hand and lips parted on a soft gasp. Andrew shifts, leg sliding to rest over Neil's. He curls his hand around Neil's cock and begins to stroke him slowly, face buried against his neck and lips and tongue blazing trails against his throat. Neil can't keep still or quiet for that matter, gasps leaving his parted lips like a prayer and whispers of what Andrew is fairly sure is his name as well. Or at least they're meant to be, Neil's words are a little too soft to be able to catch them properly. He moves down, teeth gently nipping at his flesh here and there before he starts sucking another mark into Neil's chest this time. His hand speeds up just a tiny bit, thumb sliding over the head and smearing the droplet of pre-cum beading at the tip around. He presses his thumb against the slit and Neil bucks sharply.  
  
“Oh! F-fuck Drew! Do that again!” Neils hisses, hips rocking into his hand now and blue eyes watching him from beneath thick dark lashes and half closed eyes.  
  
“Hmm, find the lube and I will,” Andrew replies, returning to stroking Neil in steady, careful movements that he knows do not offer quite enough to alleviate the need to be touched and fucked that Neil is feeling right now. He's half hard now too, and he wants very much for Neil to touch him, but for now, this isn't about him. Besides he always enjoys getting Neil off, it makes his own enjoyment that much stronger.  
  
Neil fumbles around for the drawer of the bedside table, knocking things over and creating a mess. He should look stupid, but Andrew just finds it kind of hot, he's so distracted by the hands and lips working his body over that he can barely function enough to grab a bottle of lube. He moves down further, lips trailing kisses along the path of soft auburn hairs that lead from his belly button to surround his cock and then he moves on to Neil's cock.  
  
He yelps then, almost sends the entire beside cabinet crashing to the ground, head tilted back and eyes squeezed tightly closed. Andrew parts his lips and takes him into his mouth, beginning an unhurried rhythm as he swallows Neil to the base and slides back up.  
  
“Andrew! That... O-oh! I, can't find the, can't find the lube,” he chokes out, words stilted and catching his throat.  
  
Andrew decides to ease up a little, sucking at the tip before he releases him completely. He lifts himself up, fumbles around in the drawer for a second and snatches the bottle of lube up with a brief triumphant noise. He glances at Neil. Neil who's sprawled out on the bed, skin slick with sweat, blue eyes wide and hair a tangle of auburn curls. With his chest heaving and cock twitching when he glances down. He's beautiful and it makes Andrew's heart give a little flutter, especially when he licks his lips and grins at him.  
  
Eyes locked with Neil's, he flips the cap on the lube and spreads some on his fingers. Teasingly, he runs them down the underside of Neil's cock, making him gasp out loud again, cups his balls for a second, rolling them in his palm and then moves down a little further. He slides his finger carefully down Neil's perineum, pausing to tease him for just a second and then proceeds ever lower. He rubs his finger in a circle, slicking Neil's hole with the lube and moving to press soft kisses to his stomach and chest.  
  
Neil twists and writhes beneath him, hips trying desperately to get him to just get on with it, hands buried in his hair and clutching hard at it. “Do it Drew. Come on, do it,” he gasps out, spreading his legs as wide as he can in invitation.  
  
Andrew groans, lips sucking a mark against Neil's ribs and a slick finger pressing insistently against Neil's ass. He presses a little harder when Neil's fingers scratch at his scalp and he lifts his hips up just a little. It slides in fairly easily, Neil letting out a heavy breath as it does and flicking his eyes down to look at him.  
  
“Come here,” he says with a tug at any part of Andrew he can reach.  
  
He shifts up to rest beside him and steals a quick kiss, sliding his finger in and out, feeling Neil attempt to move with him, encouraging and pleading in a way he'll never voice, for Andrew's sake. He picks up the pace, but only a little, still moving at a languid pace. Neil's hands grip Andrew's biceps in an almost crushing hold and the kisses turn sloppy. They're full of breathless whispers and low groans of pleasure when Andrew presses a second finger into him.  
  
He works him over with gentle twists of his fingers, their tongues moving at the same pace. Everything is hazy and sweaty, overheated and slow, slow, slow, but it's the hottest thing Andrew's ever felt or seen. The way Neil moans out his name every time his fingers slide in or pull out, the way he digs his nails in whenever he curls his fingers and presses them against Neil's prostate. His cock is hard and he aches for some attention now too, but he can wait because this is too good. Neil's panting against his neck, whining and moaning for _'more, touch me there, more'_ leaving his own lovebites and hickies for people to see later and Andrew's not far off joining him as he inserts a third finger.  
  
Neil jerks then, almost out of Andrew's hold. “Oh! Oh there, faster Drew, faster,” he hisses, trying his hardest to just get him to _'Move, oh gods Andrew move! More, more more!'_ , his words becoming an incoherent babble that he can barely catch. He's fairly sure that's what he said anyway. It absolutely wasn't stop though, that much is clear when he arches his entire back and let's out a loud cry of, “Yes! Oh there, there, yes!”  
  
Fuck! Andrew's seen him this way so many times. Watched him twist and writhe when he sucked him off, seen him with his head thrown back and a smile on his damned pretty face when he strokes him to completion, but somehow with sweat shimmering on his skin and Andrew's fingers in his ass, he's never looked more beautiful or made him feel so turned on and needy. He's almost desperate now to feel Neil clenching around his cock instead of just his fingers.  
  
“You ready?” he whispers unable to wait much longer.  
  
“Yes, Drew yes. Now.”  
  
Neil's eyes are heavily lidded, peeking at him in a dazed sort of way that does strange things to his stomach and his heart. He slips his fingers out of him and laughs softly at the disappointed groan Neil lets out.

“Just a sec, I'll take care of you, promise.” He gets up, tugging his boxer briefs down quickly and climbs back on the bed, hands running up the inside of Neil's legs. Neil makes an attempt at a grabby motion and then falls back on the bed with a sigh, cheeks flushed red and hair plastered to the top of his head. Fuck but he really does look good like that.  
  
Andrew reaches down, fingers curled around his own cock and begins to stroke himself slow and easy. Neil watches with rapt attention, tongue slipping out to wet his lips before his teeth catch his lower lip and hold it. He leans in close, swiping his hand over the abused lip until Neil releases it with a sigh. “How is it this damn hot and you're still enjoying this so much?”  
  
Neil makes grabby hands again, fingers tracing the dips and curves of his muscles, nails scratching lightly down his belly until they reach the trail of darker blond hairs. “You feel so good when you fuck me,” he replies with a shrug as if that's all the answer he needs. And maybe it is.  
  
It's Andrew's turn to groan when Neil bats his hand away and replaces it with his own. He copies the relaxed way Andrew had been touching himself. His hands are a little rougher than Andrew's but he strokes him easy and sure, blue eyes watching for the ways he shudders when he does that little twist on his upward strokes and grinning like the damn Cheshire cat about it.  
  
“Tease,” he whispers, capturing his mouth for a quick kiss.  
  
“It won't be if you pass me the lube,” Neil fires back.  
  
So Andrew does. Scoops up the little bottle from where he'd left it, open of course, which oops! and places it into Neil's waiting hand. That hand leaves his cock and he has to fight back from spitting out the words _'Don't stop.'_ He watches with intensity at the way Neil pours the lube into his hand and then that hand is back, blessedly wet and warm and oh so good as he strokes him and slicks him up.  
  
“Fuck, don't stop,” he finds himself muttering despite having only just convinced himself not to.  
  
Neil's grin is sharp and wicked, playful and devious and it sends a shiver straight down his spine, heat coiling in his belly. “Don't you wanna fuck me though?” he teases, deliberately rubbing the head of his cock now just to tease him further.  
  
“Yes,” Andrew hisses, hips pushing into that hand, seeking something more than he's already getting.  
  
“I'm ready,” is all Neil says as he lets him go without warning.  
  
He pauses for a second, eyes closed and takes a deep breath. It's still too hot, stifling almost and their bodies are completely damp with a sheen of glistening sweat now. But it's somehow only making the need burn brighter, the ache to bury himself in Neil and fuck him slow and hard until they both collapse breathlessly beside each other, all the tougher to resist.  
  
He opens his eyes, hazel locking onto blue and Neil tilts his head to the side curiously. “I'm good,” Neil tells him, while he's placing a ghost of a kiss against Neil's cheek. He nudges Neil's thigh until he lifts that leg, giving him a little more room. Lines himself up, eyes never leaving Neil's face and presses the head of his cock against his entrance. He pushes, but not enough to do more than tease.  
  
“Drew.”  
  
It's just one word, but it's both praise and curse. A needy plea for him to just do it, to let Neil feel him inside of him. And he's not inclined to wait any longer. He rocks his hips forward and almost jerks at the way Neil's body accepts him with a half hitched sob from the red head himself.  
  
“Neil.”  
  
Again just a word, but Neil lifts his face to his, hooks his leg up around Andrew's hips and digs his heel into his back. “More. Fuck me Drew.”  
  
"Needy," he huffs back.  
  
He's always hated that nickname, but whenever Neil whispers it in his ear on a bad night, or screams it in bed, a strangled cry of bliss, he feels a strange thrill running through him. A spark inside of him that only Neil can bring to life. So he pushes more, thrusts until his hips are flush up against Neil's ass, hands on either side of his shoulders, head tilted back, mouth open in a silent gasp and both of Neil's legs are wrapped tight around him now.  
  
He strokes a finger down Neil's face, encouraging him to open his eyes and look at him. Let him know when Neil's ready for more. He blinks, throws his arms around Andrew's neck and kisses him, hard.  
  
“Now! Do it now, I'm good,” he promises, peppering little kisses over every part of Andrew he can reach and pushing his hair back out of his eyes.

He does. Hips giving a gentle roll at first to test how Neil's actually coping and when all he receives is a soft grunt and a tongue flicking at his lips, he does it again, a little harder this time. Again there's no complaint only a strong embrace, squirming hips and almost inaudible whimpers of pleasure. He pulls back this time and pushes forward to a sharp cry from Neil, fingers scrabbling to find purchase on his sweat slick skin and lips falling to place hungry kisses on his neck.  
  
He does it again and gets the same results. The rhythm they find together isn't fast, it's almost lazy, but he pushes a little harder with every thrust and Neil responds wonderfully every time. He fucks into him, over and over, Neil's legs wrapped almost too tight around him and hands running down his back, feeling every shift and strain of muscle when he moves above him.  
  
Their movements are unhurried but no less passionate for it. Neil shifts and writhes beneath him, arching when he manages to drag his cock past that bundle of nerves that makes him call out every single time and sink his teeth slightly into Andrew's shoulder. He loves the feel of that, Neil's teeth scraping against his skin, never hard enough to truly hurt, but a simple gesture of pleasure and claiming all the same. He's not sure how long passes, fucking into Neil until his words are completely incoherent, fingers leaving red welts down his chest and back where he scrapes them over his skin, but finally Neil slips a hand between them and begins to stroke himself in the same deliberate movements as his hips.  
  
“Close?” he whispers, nuzzling at Neil's neck and placing a swift kiss on the spot behind his ear that always makes Neil quiver.  
  
“Yeah, Drew I'm so close,” he whispers back, before it turns into a sharp hiss. “Oh fuck!”  
  
Andrew longs to watch him come undone, to watch him jerk himself to completion, but he can't tear his gaze away from Neil's face. His expression is so open, so loving and a little bit desperate and Andrew twitches, the need coiled tight inside of him threatening to uncoil rapidly. He presses a kiss to Neil's throat, feeling his pulse flutter beneath his lips, the way it races in his veins and he's sure if he put his hand on his chest, the thudding of his heart would be as hard and fast as his own.  
  
“Come on, fuck I'm close too Neil.” His words are barely above a whisper, catching in his throat and stuttering along with his hips. He licks at Neil's neck, the salty tang of his sweat not altogether unpleasant right now and Neil mewls at the attention.  
  
His hand speeds up, far faster than Andrew is thrusting into him and his other hand scratches at the light hairs on the back of his neck before he grabs his hair and pulls him down. “Kiss me!” he hisses in demand.  
  
Andrew complies, grasping his hand to pull it up above his head, locking their fingers tight together and kissing him hard. He fucks him just a little bit faster now. Neil shudders beneath him, kissing back desperate and achingly sweet, fingers squeezing at Andrew's hand and then he freezes. Body pressed up to meet Andrew's, he tears his mouth away.  
  
“Andrew!”  
  
That one word is a prayer this time. It sends a bolt of lighting streaking through his own body as Neil comes between them, hand working himself to finish off while Andrew slowly fucks him through it. He finally removes his hand, body still moving to try and match Andrew's thrusts in a much more tired way and a broad grin on his lips.  
  
Andrew nips at his jaw, then his earlobe, hips stilling for a second as he whispers into Neil's ear. “Can I?”  
  
He doesn't need to say more, Neil nods quickly, dazed eyes flicking down to where their bodies are still joined together and then up to their still interlocked hands. There's nothing hesitant about the grin he gives him.  
  
“Yeah come on, do it. I want you to.”  
  
That's all the encouragement and permission he needs. He moves one hand down to grip Neil's hip and thrusts harder now, faster, chasing his own orgasm. It's so hot and Neil's skin is so hard to keep a hold of, their bodies sliding together in ways they don't normally get to feel and it's all too much. After a few more hard thrusts, he comes, spilling inside of Neil with a grunt of his name, hand clenching Neil's in an almost bruising grip. “Fuck, Neil!”  
  
He stills above him, lips once more mouthing at Neil's shoulder and chest and then that hand is pulling away from his. Careful fingers card through his hair, slow and easy and he falls into it, collapsing on top of his rabbit with a soft moan. He stays there for a few more minutes and just as he starts to pull out, he can feel it. A rush of cool air and the quiet whoosh of sound from somewhere in the room.  
  
“Oh thank fuck!” he mutters falling to the side, still panting lightly to catch his breath.  
  
“About time!” Neil grumbles in reply, fingers reaching out to trace soft patterns onto Andrew's chest and a slow smile creeping onto his face.  
  
The air from the vents connected to the AC that is finally blessedly working again sends a slight chill over both their skin, causing goosebump to erupt but it's wonderful and for a few minutes they both just lie there, exhausted and relaxed.  
  
“Shower,” Neil mumbles, attempting to pull himself to a seated position and all too quickly into getting up off the bed. He sways and Andrew immediately reaches out to steady him. “Gonna join me?” he asks with a wink.

Andrew throws an arm over his face and groans. Neil is out to kill him, there's simply no other explanation for him wanting more or even just teasing about it right now. Still though, a cool shower together and someone to help wash the sweat from his body would be good and getting to return the favour is even better. He glances at him when he begins to make his unsteady path towards the bathroom and hums, eyes locked on the slight and very deliberate wiggle of his hips, on the muscles of his ass as he moves.  
  
“Be there in a second. Gotta change the sheets,” he replies with a dark tone. He hates this part, but if the AC is working again and they are going to shower, they definitely need to change them.  
  
Neil cackles, just peering around the doorway and sticks his tongue out at him. “Worth it though right?”  
  
Andrew can't argue with that, because yeah, yeah it really was. He nods and heaves himself off the bed to begin attempting to change the sheets without sweating all over the clean ones. “Yes Neil, very worth it, now hurry up with that shower or I won't join you.”  
  
It's a lie, they both know there's no way he's going to miss the opportunity to hold Neil close with the cool water cascading over them and soothing their overheated skin. That's something else that is too damn good to miss out on.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the series title btw, I was listening to Summer Jam by The Underdog Project on repeat alot while writing these pieces so um enjoy! lol
> 
> Also the pieces that will follow are meant to be all connected, and I'm gonna try to check for continuity but if I mess up, well just pretend it's all connected properly anyway please? Thanks!


End file.
